Vulnerable
by shionlover
Summary: Debrah ganó la pelea, pero yo estoy perdiendo más que eso. Nadie se pone a pensar en lo vulnerable que puede ser alguien.
1. Volviendo a lo mismo

**Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo fic sobre como pudo haber afectado Debrah en la vida de Sucrette si ella se hubiera salido con la suya. Espero que les guste, me puse muy trágica escribiendolo entonces ya se imaginaran xD **

Me fui corriendo de ahí. No pude soportar las palabras de Castiel, pero tampoco quería que me viera tan vulnerable por lo sucedido.

_**Vulnerable**_. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describirme, siempre fue así y los acontecimientos de hoy me lo estaban recordando. Cuando creí que al fin me había librado de la injusticia que me rodeaba, tenía que llegar Debrah a estropearlo todo.

Terminé por recargarme en uno de los casilleros de los costados. Me prometí a mi misma no llorar, pero me fue inútil, las lágrimas cayeron por cuenta propia, volviendo mi vista borrosa.

-¿Qué te dije sobre no meterte en problemas?-Rosalya caminó a paso veloz hacia mi.

-Lo siento, pero creo que la suerte no está de mi lado.-Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreir.

-No te preocupes cariño, encontraremos una solución.-Mi amiga puso una mano en mi hombro.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció, en cambio ésta era de ironía, eran más fáciles que las sinceras.

-¿Solución de qué? Solo mira a tu alrededor-Algunas personas me observaban con miradas desaprobatorias, muchos de esos rostros eran conocidos.-Es obvio que quieren ver mi cabeza en un palo, prefirieron creerle a la Debrah antes que a mi. Aunque yo los haya ayudado en la mínima cosa que me pedían.-Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse.-No existe una solución cuando se trata de la hipocresía.

_Ni siquiera vale la pena explicar lo del cubo de agua,_ pensé frustrada.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida del instituto.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó angustiada la peliplata.

-A mi casa-Contesté sin dejar de caminar.-Necesito pensar cosas.

Salí del instituto, me importó poco que todavía hubieran clases...si la directora me quería expulsar después de esto, bien por mi.

Entré a la casa y me encontré con mi tía, la cual estaba sentada viendo televisión en la sala. Me miró y después al reloj, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-¿Todo bien cariño?

-Si, el profesor faltó y nos dieron permiso de salir más temprano.-Sin esperar una respuesta de mi tía, me encaminé a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás mía.

Me senté en una de las esquinas y abracé mis rodillas, mientras escondía mi cabeza en estas. Respiré lento y hondo tratando de no llorar.

La misma historia se volvía a repetir. Volvía a ser _**vulnerable.**_

En mi anterior instituto me odiaban por falsos chismes sobre mí. Una chica muy parecida a Debrah en personalidad, le reclamó al director que alguien le había robado su increíble celular último modelo. Obviamente ella misma fue la que puso su celular en mi mochila, pero no solo eso, también se le ocurrió meter cigarrillos y condones a mi mochila.

Al momento de voltear mi mochila, todos en el instituto me tacharon de ladrona, adicta y puta. Incluso dejé mi orgullo hasta los suelos, suplicando de rodillas que me creyeran. Lo único que conseguí fueron burlas y odio. **_Me volví vulnerable._**

Hubo un momento en que no salía de mi habitación. Me odiaba a mi misma, me metí tanto en el papel que los demás me daban, que me culpaba día y noche de algo que no había hecho.

Mis padres al ver como me enfermaba esta situación, decidieron cambiarme de escuela y ciudad, mandandome a vivir con mi tía. Me olvidé de todo y todos, comenzando una nueva vida, tratando de ocultar mi pasado, dejando atrás a la persona deplorable que solía ser. Nunca mencioné una palabra sobre lo que sucedió y no pienso hacerlo, el único que está consciente de lo que sucedió es Kentin, y el hace no mucho, me juró que nunca creyó nada de eso y que él era una tumba sellada…Pero ahora ni siquiera él me cree.

No quería volver a pasar por esto denuevo. Es una culpabilidad que ni debería estar ahí, pero aún así está, y te come por dentro, matando tus emociones positivas.

Había perdido a la mayoría de mis amigos una vez más, pero lo que más me duele es que el chico del que me empezaba a enamorar, se va a largar con esa bruja, aún sabiendo como es...

Mi bolsillo del pantalón comenzó a vibrar. Observé en la pantalla quién me llamaba.

Alexy.

No contesté, en cambio, apagué mi celular y lo lancé contra la pared. De seguro se iba a quejar del cubo de agua que le tiré a su nueva mejor amiga.

-Maldición.-Me dije a mi misma en el tono más bajo posible.

Debí haberme quedado callada como me dijo Nathaniel, aún así, mi naturaleza entrometida pudo más que mi prudencia.

Sentí como me volvía a encerrar en esa burbuja que había reventado hace tiempo atrás. Dejé una vez más que mi mente se volviera a perder, donde ni siquiera yo, podía encontrarla.

La inseguridad volvía a mí...

**¡Que tragedia! xD al final este primer capítulo se volvió muy cortito ya que no se imaginan la infinidad de cosas que le tuve que borrar. Era demasiada tragedia hasta yo misma me quede de WTF cuando leí lo que había escrito. Estaba para cortarse las venas xDDD Bueno dejen review y díganme que les parece.**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Alguien inesperado

**Hola!**

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic, espero que les guste :')**

Observé mi reloj despertador; faltaba un minuto para las siete. No había dormido en toda la noche, pero no me preocupé ya que ni siquiera había programado la alarma. No pensaba ir a clases.

Pasó otra media hora para que mi tía se diera cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Entró con cautela a mi habitación y encendió la luz. Se quedó callada observándome durante unos segundos, después se acercó a mí, acariciando mi cabello plateado.

-Cuéntame qué sucedió-Me pidió con una voz dulce.

-No sé de qué me hablas-Mentí.-Solamente me duele la cabeza, no creo poder levantarme.

-Ayer me habló la directora.

Apreté las sábanas con fuerza. Bendita suerte la mía.

-Me platicó todo-Explicó.-Sin embargo, quiero que tú me digas lo que sucedió en realidad.

Suspiré y agradecí desde lo más profundo que mi tía no se hubiera creído ni una palabra.

Me senté en la cama cruzando mis piernas y comencé a explicarle todo con lujo de detalle, desde que me encontré a Debrah por primera vez, hasta lo sucedido con el cubo de agua. Mi tía ocasionalmente asentía, pero nunca dejó de escucharme seriamente.

-Hablaré con la directora.-Se encaminó a la salida, yo extendí mi brazo y la detuve.

-No vale la pena.-Hablé mientras miraba al piso.-Eso solo quitaría mi castigo, pero no ayudaría en que me crean los demás...o que Castiel se quede.-Esto último fue más difícil decir de lo que esperaba.

Mi tía lo pensó por unos momentos, al final se resignó.

-Te daré permiso para que faltes por hoy, pero es para que pienses en lo que harás mañana.-Comenzó a salir de la habitación.-O sino me veré obligada a hablar con tu madre.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y yo me dejé caer boca arriba. Quería llorar, gritar y patalear como niña haciendo berrinche, pero seguía tan perdida en mis pensamientos que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y se limitó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Aunque mi cuerpo estuviera muerto, mi mente estaba muy activa como para poder dormir. Me imaginé qué sucederá cuando regrese al día siguiente. Estoy segura que no serán tan bestias como lo fueron en mi otro instituto.

Ese día me lanzaron huevos y pintura al cabello, me gritaron cosas horribles y por si fuera poco, lo grabaron y lo subieron a la página web del instituto, cuando llegué a casa me metí a mi bañera y no salí de ahí hasta el día siguiente.

Se me revolvió el estómago de tan solo recordar todo eso...fue una de las peores experiencias de mi vida, quería morirme y poder quitar ese dolor tan profundo que estaba atorado en mi pecho. Estoy esforzándome por no volver a esos extremos, todo depende en como irán surgiendo las cosas.

Mi mente divagó por muchos lados buscando la forma de enfrentarme a todos, pero en todas mis ideas yo terminaba llorando o volviéndome vulnerable sin saber qué hacer, era obvio que pensaba en esas cosas ya que no sabía lo que era ganar, siempre soy yo la que termina con el orgullo y la felicidad por los suelos.

El teléfono de mi mesa comenzó a sonar, extendí la mano y cogí el auricular.

-¿Hola?-Yo misma me asusté de lo deplorable que sonaba mi voz.

-Si crees que apagando tu celular y no viniendo a clases te vas a librar de mí, estás muy equivocada.-Rosalya contestó desde el otro lado.

-No me siento bien.-Respondí con una voz apenas audible.

-Muchos preguntaron por tí, incluyendo a Castiel, ¿Qué les digo?

Esto hizo que mi cuerpo recuperara un poco de vida, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que me volvió a dar el bajón de inmediato.

-Diles que me morí, festeja con ellos un rato y no me vuelvan a recordar.-Eso lo dije más en serio de lo que esperaba.

-Cheryl…-Mi amiga comenzaba a sonar preocupada-No lo deberías de tomar tan a fondo.

-Supongo que sería más fácil si no tuviera que recordar…-Tapé mi boca con la palma de mi mano. Estuve a nada de hablarle de eso.

-¿Si no trataras de recordar qué?-Rosalya esperaba que terminara la frase.

-Nada. Estoy muy cansada, después hablamos.-Sin esperar una respuesta, colgué.

Dios, como me estaba afectando todo esto. Respiré hondo y me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos, introduciéndome a mi mundo donde nadie me puede herir, un mundo donde vivo sin preocupaciones…

-Cariño, tienes visitas.-La voz de mi tía me regresó al mundo.

Observé mi reloj, ya eran las tres de la tarde; me levanté de mi cama débilmente, a paso lento caminé hacia la entrada esperando a que Rosa no se haya desesperado.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando me di cuenta que no era Rosalya.

-Hola.-Saludó cierto pelinegro en mi puerta.

Comencé a balbucear como idiota, él solamente sonrió.

-Espero que eso signifique que me recuerdas.-Su voz ronca hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

-¿¡Viktor?!-Al fin pude hablar como persona normal.

Él sonrió por un segundo, pero después me vio con un rostro preocupado.

-No te ves muy bien…¿Sucede algo?

Negué con mi cabeza.

-Me sentía un poco débil en la mañana.

-¿Y ya te encuentras mejor?

-Supongo…-Me encogí de hombros. Por supuesto que no estaba mejor, me quería matar en estos momentos.

-Me alegro-Pasó su dedo índice por mi mejilla de manera dulce.-Si te sientes mejor, ¿por qué no salimos mañana?-Me estremecí un poco.

No pude negarme a su petición. Viktor ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, desde hace algunos años ha viajado por el mundo gracias a asuntos familiares, es muy raro lograr verlo de vez en cuando, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, además, tal vez estar un rato con él podría ayudar a relajarme.

-C-Claro.-Seguía impactada de verlo.

-Entonces, mañana paso por ti.

Volví a asentir. Con un gesto de mano se despidió y se alejó. Cerré la puerta en cuanto lo perdí de vista, me di vuelta para encarar a mi tía.

-Tú lo llamaste, ¿verdad?-Mi tía comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y al final suspiró.

-Te hubieras visto en la mañana, tus ojos estaban abiertos pero no reaccionabas-Sonaba preocupada.-Estabas en una especie de trance, llamar a Viktor fue la mejor idea que tuve.

No la culpo. En realidad fue buena idea llamarlo, tengo esperanzas en que él me ayude a dejar mi vulnerabilidad atrás.

-Está bien.-Sonreí débilmente a mi tía.-Tal vez pueda ayudar después de todo.

Me encaminé al baño para ver mi apariencia. Casi grito del susto.

Mi cabello plateado estaba despeinado, mis ojos bicolor (ojo izquierdo verde, derecho azul) no tenían brillo, tenía unas ojeras de mapache y por si fuera poco, tenía el maquillaje corrido que no me he quitado desde ayer.

-Estoy hecha un asco…-Me dije a mi misma tapando mi cara con las manos.

Pero mi apariencia ahora no importa, lo que en verdad cuenta, es cómo me sentiré al día siguiente. Tenía planeado contarle todo a Viktor. Él es mi única esperanza.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí Dx Puse a Viktor ya que si por mi fuera lo sacaba del manga y lo ponía en el juego porque lo amo *.* Tengo planeado llenar de tragedia este fic, esto apenas va comenzando chicas mwahahahahaha! Y por otro lado, gracias a wendylove4, forever. ayato. yui, Nirviana, kelly171 y mariposa 28280 por sus comentarios, enserio me vuelven la personita más feliz :'D Dejen review, se aceptan ideas, recomendaciones, criticas constructivas y alguno que otro tomatazo xD**

**SALUDOS!**


	3. Más problemas

**Hola!**

**Listas para llorar?...ok no. O si? eso dependera de cuando lean xD**

Mis piernas temblaron un poco en cuanto llegue al instituto. Intenté evitar contacto visual con todos, esperando a que no hablaran conmigo.

Sentía la mirada de varios en mi nuca, pero no dejé de mirar al piso. Decidí ir a mi salón apresurada, me senté y esperé a que comenzara la clase. No tenía ganas de pasear por los pasillos como de costumbre.

La clase dio comienzo. El profesor de historia parloteaba sobre acontecimientos importantes de la segunda guerra mundial. Intenté poner atención, pero la mirada de Alexy hizo que me distrajera. Lo ignoré toda la clase, mientras observaba al profesor, la ventana o de vez en cuando hacía como si escribía aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que se trataba la clase.

La campana del receso sonó y la primera en salir del salón fui yo.

-¡Cheryl, espera!-Me llamó Alexy pero lo ignoré.

Por estar caminando a toda prisa, mientras tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, terminé chocando con alguien.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpé.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con Rosalya. Tenía el rostro pálido y sus ojos estaban observándome fijamente.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-Me preguntó asustada.

Sonreí débilmente. Mi aspecto desde ayer no era el mejor; aunque intenté cambiarlo en la mañana, no sirvió de mucho.

-Lo sé, estoy más muerta que viva.

-Esto no te está haciendo ningún bien, Cheryl.

-Ya se me pasará.-Mentí.-Después te veo.

Me escondí en el baño de chicas, ahí Alexy ni nadie podría encontrarme. Tenía planeado quedarme todo el receso ahí, así evitaría problemas.

Observé mi reflejo en el espejo. Suspiré de mala gana al ver mi demacrada apariencia. Tenía que arreglarme bien esta tarde si quería salir con Viktor y verme presentable.

Unas voces conocidas comenzaron a acercarse más y más a los baños, decidí meterme en uno de los cubículos y pararme en la taza de baño para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí.

-¿La viste esta mañana?-La voz de Iris fue la más cercana a donde yo estaba.

-A lo mejor está enferma.-Las pisadas de Kim resonaron en el baño.

-No lo sé...Rosalya desde ayer estaba preocupada por ella.

-Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de ser tan mala con Debrah…

Iris se quedó callada por unos momentos.

-¿Leíste el artículo de Peggy? Yo creo que se merece una lección.-Fue lo último que dijo Kim antes de salir del baño seguida por Iris.

Todo mi cuerpo hormigueó, me entraron unas nauseas terribles. Había olvidado todo lo que Peggy escribió de mí. No solo el cubo de agua, sino que también la insulté, la amenacé e incluso, la golpeé, cuando fue todo al revés.

Estaba tan temblorosa, que cuando intenté bajarme de la taza de baño, perdí el equilibrio y di a pegar contra la puerta del baño.

-Mierda…-No supe si dije eso por el dolor del golpe, o del dolor que estaba por venir gracias a Peggy.

Abrí la puerta y me miré en el espejo. Observé mi frente que estaba roja por el golpe, en un rato se iba a convertir en moretón…

Caminé fuera del baño tambaleando aún por el mareo del golpe. Para mi suerte, no había nadie en los pasillos.

Lo había intentado, en verdad que sí. Pero no puedo soportar tantas cosas, mucho menos si me van a afectar de esta forma. Tenía planeado ir a dejar mis libros a mi casillero y dirigirme a mi casa. Después planearía todo lo que haría después, por lo mientras quería irme a acostar a mi cama y perderme un rato en mis pensamientos.

Unas pisadas comenzaron a sonar detrás mío. No tuve el valor para voltear a ver pero supe que me estaban siguiendo. Lágrimas quisieron correr por mis ojos, podía ver perfectamente en mi mente a esa persona, lista para lanzarme pintura o huevos. Aceleré el paso y la persona que me seguía hizo lo mismo. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando vi que estaba a punto de llegar al patio. Todos estaban ahí. Prefería que me lanzara lo que quisiera a solas, en vez de que lo hiciera frente a toda la escuela.

Puse mi espalda contra los casilleros y cubrí mis ojos con mis brazos. Si había algo realmente doloroso, era que te entrara pintura a los ojos.

Espere pintura, huevos, risas, incluso flashazos de alguna cámara, pero lo único que recibí fue una cálida mano en mi hombro. Di un respingo al sentir el contacto y la mano inmediatamente retrocedió.

Quité mis brazos cuidadosamente para ver de quién se trataba.

-Lysandro.-Sequé rápidamente con la manga de mi sudadera las lágrimas que habían logrado salir.

-¿Todo bien?-Me observaba aterrado.

Era obvio que mi reacción tan anormal lo inquietó. Que vergüenza.

-No te preocupes por mi, ya me iba a mi casa.-Abrí mi casillero y metí unos cuadernos.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú eres la primera persona que me dice que la curiosidad es mala.-Sonreí débilmente pero él no hizo lo mismo.

-No es curiosidad, es preocupación.

Escondí mi cabeza con la puerta del casillero, mis ojos se estaban poniendo llorosos y me quemaba el pecho.

-Yo sé que la situación de Castiel y Debrah no es lo único que te está molestando.-Comenzó a cerrar mi locker cuidadosamente por lo que tuve que mover mi cabeza de ahí.-Tú sabes que yo te creo y siempre lo haré.-Me tomó de los hombros y obligó a que mis ojos bicolores se centraran en los suyos.-Dame la confianza para poder ayudarte.

-Yo…-Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por mis mejillas.-...No puedo.-Me alejé lentamente de él.

Ni siquiera mis padres sabían la mitad de cosas que me sucedieron en mi instituto, mucho menos se las iba a contar a Lysandro.

Di media vuelta para irme de ahí pero terminé encarándome a la persona que menos quería ver hoy. Castiel me observaba fijamente, de manera seria. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a dar una bofetada o algo peor…

-Estás más pálida de lo normal…-Me sorprendió su contestación.

Estaba segura que me iba a reclamar hasta la muerte, lo enojado que estaba por haber atacado a su novia.

Estaba demasiado impactada como para contestarle. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y con la palabra en la boca...Y así comencé a caminar lejos de él.

-¡Oye!-Me gritó.

-Déjala Castiel…-La voz de Lysandro más que calmada, sonaba triste.

Entonces comprendí que había escuchado mi plática con Lysandro. Me estremecí de tan solo pensar qué hubiera sucedido si le hubiera contado todo a Lysandro y Castiel lo hubiera escuchado. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera burlado de mi como todos los demás...

Quise correr, pero mis piernas se sentían muy débiles como para hacerlo. Ni siquiera estaba segura si podría llegar a mi casa.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al edificio. Yo era la única rara que iba en sentido contrario. En mi camino me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Rosalya, la risa burlona de Amber, la cara de "te lo dije" de Nathaniel, y por último pero la que más sentí en mi pecho, la sonrisa maliciosa de Debrah.

Caminé muy lento hacia mi casa. Tanto que cuando llegué, era la misma hora a la que usualmente llegaba todos los días.

-Hola cariño.-Saludó mi tía desde la cocina.

No le respondí.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó un poco angustiada.

-No.-Mi seca contestación iba a hacer que sospechara algo.-Supongo que iré a comer con Viktor.-Pude controlar mi tono de voz mejor de lo que esperaba.

Me metí al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro. Tomé mis cabellos entre mis dedos y suspiré con fuerza. Por más que trataba encontrar una salida para los problemas, llegaban aún peores.

Comencé a cepillar mi cabello plateado y a maquillarme, tratando de esconder esas horribles ojeras y además, el enorme moretón que me había salido con el golpe. Me puse una blusa pegada de color rojo y unos pantalones negros, me puse unas botas negras de tacón y me observé al espejo una vez más.

Ya parecía un poco más viva que muerta, un gran progreso.

El motor de una moto se escuchó fuera de mi casa. Supe que ya era hora.

Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mi amigo. Me sonrió, y yo sonreí, para mi sorpresa, no me costó hacerlo.

-¿Lista?-Me preguntó y yo asentí todavía sonriendo.

Me extendió un casco y me lo puse sintiendo pesada mi cabeza. Se subió a la moto y yo me subí detrás de él, abrazándolo fuertemente. La moto arrancó, sentí el impulso de velocidad en todo mi cuerpo. No tenía idea de a dónde íbamos, pero cualquier lugar era perfecto.

**The feels man! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que no sufran tanto...eso déjenlo para los siguientes capitulos mwahahahahahahhahhaha. Nos leemos MUY pronto, y saben qué? de ahora en adelante me comprometo a contestarles sus reviews personalmente porque las amo con mi corazón de pollo :') Gracias a: forever. ayato. yui21, mariposa28280, Mary Ruiz, fuckthehopes, Poy y mugetsu-chan xd son mis personas favoritas en este mundo :'D**

**SALUDOS!**


	4. Mi salvador

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo yay! :'D Hoy la florecita me dio 20 PA's así que vengo con todo xDDD Espero que lo disfruten**

Estuvimos dando una vuelta en la moto por varios minutos hasta que nos frenamos en un alto.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Apenas pude escucharlo por el sonido del motor.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.-Me reí como tonta y él también rió, en cambio, su risa fue un tanto sensual.

-Bueno, tú conoces la ciudad. Yo voy a donde tú digas.

-mmm...hay un café cerca de mi escuela. Tienen el mejor capuccino que puedas probar.-Me imaginé tomando una deliciosa taza de ése capuccino.

-Muy bien, tú diriges.-El semáforo se puso en verde y yo le decía por donde ir.

Frenó justo en frente de la cafetería de una manera un poco abrupta, por lo que me sujeté más fuerte de él.

-Lo siento-Me dijo apenado pero yo reí.-Entonces, ¿Es aquí?

-Sí-Dije sonriente.

Pero mi sonrisa no duró tanto como yo hubiera querido. Por la ventana visualicé a un pelirrojo sentado de espaldas y una castaña que lo encaraba. Justo lo que necesitaba...Debrah y Castiel estaban aquí. Platicaban muy animados y tenían sus manos entrelazadas por encima de la mesa.

La sonrisa de la chica también desapareció cuando se dió cuenta que era yo. Quitó sus ojos de los míos y fingió una sonrisa mientras seguía hablando con Castiel.

-¿Todo bien?-Viktor me sacó de mi trance.

-¿Sabes? Hay un lugar mucho mejor que éste. Vamos.-El me miró confuso ante mi repentina decisión.

-¿Estás segura? Yo quería probar el pastel de choc-

-Estoy segura, vamos.-Intenté no sonar alterada.

Sin entender, encendió la motocicleta de nuevo y arrancó.

Eso me dolió mucho. Se veían muy felices y enamorados. Castiel nunca me había invitado un café y la vez que yo me armé de valor, se rió de mí diciéndome "Mejor suerte para la próxima, tabla"...Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca le importé.

Entonces, ¿Por dónde es?

-Amm…-No tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos, solo quería alejarme de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-No tienes idea de a dónde vamos.

-¡Claro que sí!-Fingí indignación

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Cómo se llama el lugar?

Me quedé callada. Ya no servía de nada mentirle.

-¿Una vuelta en el parque suena bien?-Preguntó y yo asentí sin ganas.

Llegamos ahí en menos de cinco minutos. Comenzamos a caminar y nos sentamos cerca del pequeño lago que se encontraba justo en el centro del lugar. Abracé mis piernas y acomodé mi cabeza del lado contrario de Viktor para no encararlo. Se escuchaban los patos graznar y niños jugando a lo lejos.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-No contesté, en cambio abracé mis piernas con más fuerza.-Hace un momento estabas feliz y riendo, y ahora, vuelves a ser…-Trató buscar la palabra correcta.

-¿Vulnerable?-Dije con ironía

-¿Qué es lo que te volvió a poner en ese estado?

Suspiré con pesadez. Él era el único que conocía cada detalle de lo que había sucedido aquella vez, además de salvarme de…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar ese horrible recuerdo.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para tí.

Suspiré de forma profunda.

-¿Viste la mesa con la chica y el pelirrojo?

-¿Hablas de la pareja que estaba agarrada de la mano?

Como si esas palabras hubieran sido una bomba para mi corazón, comencé a llorar tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitían.

-Mierda, lo siento, lo siento.-Dijo preocupado poniendo una mano en mi hombro.-Cheryl, no llores.

Intenté calmarme, pero no sirvió hasta después de algunos minutos. Sequé mis lágrimas y encaré a Viktor para contarle todo lo sucedido.

El me escuchó atentamente sin decir una palabra, nunca cambió su expresión de seriedad en ningún momento. Terminé de hablar y en ese momento asintió.

-Ya veo…-Fue lo único que dijo. Parecía demasiado calmado para ser cierto.

Se levantó del pasto y comenzó a caminar lejos de mí.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunté confusa.

-De vuelta a la cafetería. Iré a golpearlo tan fuerte que hasta sus nietos sentirán el dolor.

-¡No!-Me levanté tambaleante del suelo y lo tomé por el brazo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que lo haría.-Puedo arreglármelas sola, ya se me pasará.-

Traté de convencerlo a él y a mí misma de que todo saldría bien. Él dejó de caminar y yo lo solté.

-Una cosa más que te haga, y al único lugar que irá va a ser el hospital.-Centró su vista al suelo y después suspiró para calmarse.-Vamos, se hace tarde para llevarte a casa.

Asentí y nos dirigimos a casa de mi tía…

Al día siguiente en la escuela, yo era una vez más el centro de atención. Muchos tenían el periódico en mano, obviamente creían lo que había puesto Peggy en él.

Gente pasaba a lado mío, me alejaba lo más que podía con miedo a que me lanzaran algo a la cara. Entré a mi salón y tomé clases normalmente.

Las clases fueron aburridas, y tuve mucha suerte en que nadie se acercara a mi. Todo iba bien, hasta que cierto chico tuvo que llegar a arruinar el día justo cuando ya estaba por irme.

Castiel se puso enfrente de mi banca, recargando ambas manos en ella. Yo miré temblorosa hacia arriba.

-¿¡Qué demonios sucede contigo?!-Me gritó con una voz ronca.

Todos nos observaban curiosos. Alexy se encontraba entre ese grupito de alumnos.

-¡No los veas a ellos!-Inmediatamente regresé mi vista hacia él.

Estaba furioso y yo estaba segura que venía a reclamarme todo lo que se encontraba en el periódico.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-Su voz cambió repentinamente con un tono de…¿sufrimiento?-Por más fuerte que te haya impactado esto, no es normal que una persona se comporte así.

Su mano comenzó a acercarse a mí y yo instintivamente cerré los ojos, esperando un golpe. En cambio, su pulgar rozó mi frente con suavidad, aún así me dolió mucho. Recordé el moretón que me hice en el baño.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-Parecía como si estuviera rogándome por saber.

-Yo…-

-¡Gatito!-Debrah llegó abrazandolo por la espalda.-Oh, hola Cheryl.-Habló con una voz chillona.

Yo no le contesté, simplemente la observé con desprecio.

-No te ves muy bien.-Se estaba haciendo la inocente de nuevo.-Aunque ayer estabas muy bien con tu amigo.

-¿Amigo?-Preguntó Castiel, observándola a ella y después a mí-¿Qué amigo?

-Un amigo que me vino a visitar, ahora si me disculpan, no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos en este momento.-No sé de dónde saqué la valentía para decir algo así.

Caminé fuera del salón y el par me siguió. Me metí al baño prácticamente corriendo para que no me alcanzara Castiel.

Para mi desgracia Debrah entró detrás mío. Caminó a paso rápido hacia mí y me chocó contra la pared.

-Escúchame maldita zorra, si crees que hacerte la sufrida servirá para alejar a Castiel de mí, estás muy equivocada.-Me zarandeó contra la pared, provocando que me golpeara fuertemente.

Hice una mueca de dolor pero no grité.

-Me lastimas-Apenas logré articular la frase.

-Vete de zorra con tu amiguito, pero no con Castiel.

-Tú eres la zorra, no me compares contigo.-Esto que dije hizo que se pusiera roja de furia.

Levantó su palma para golpearme.

-¿Todo bien?-La voz de Castiel se escuchó desde fuera.

La mano de Debrah se movió a toda velocidad contra su propia cara. Un grito de dolor vino de parte de la castaña, para después tirarse al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios?-Dije en voz baja sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Castiel entró al baño sin importarle que fuera exclusivo de mujeres. Encontró a su novia tirada ahí y se acercó corriendo a ella.

-¡Me golpeó!-Dijo entre sollozos.-¡Está loca!-Abrazó a Castiel y él hizo lo mismo.

Me observó directamente. No estaba segura lo que querían decir sus ojos.

-No Castiel, yo…-Intenté explicar, pero tuve que callarme cuando me sentí intimidada al tenerlo frente a mí.

No servía de nada explicar. Lo pasé por un lado corriendo, sentí sus pisadas detrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás y choqué con alguien.

Fue como un ángel salvador cuando vi a Viktor ahí. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Vine para llevarte a casa-Dijo en tono serio.-¿Todo bien?

Así como Debrah abrazó a Castiel, yo lo abracé a él. En cambio yo lo abracé de forma sincera, buscando protección en sus brazos.

-¡Cheryl!-La voz del pelirrojo provino detrás de mí.

Viktor me colocó detrás suyo de forma protectora.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Soy su amigo.-Contestó Castiel de una forma muy seria, a lo que Viktor rió.

-En ese caso, qué pésimo amigo eres.

-¡Tú no tienes el derecho de juzgarme!-Castiel comenzó a ponerse agresivo.

-¡Mira como está!-Me señaló mi amigo-¡Esto es por tu culpa y la doble cara de tu novia!

Castiel se abalanzó contra el pelinegro soltandole un puñetazo. Viktor se lo regresó justo en el pómulo.

-¡No!-Grité aterrada.-¡No le hagas daño!-Detuve el brazo de Viktor con todas mis fuerzas antes de que golpeara de nuevo a Castiel.

Viktor bajó el puño y me miró de manera profunda.

-¿De verdad te importa este idiota?-Entendí su reacción hasta que me percaté que había defendido a Castiel, más no a Viktor.

Mi silencio fue su respuesta.

-Entonces tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.-Esto se lo dijo al chico, el cual no entendía.

La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo...

**Oh damn! Que le querrá decir Viktor a Castiel? Ö, les adelanto que va a ser algo muy doloroso para nuestros personajes mwahahahahha amo escribir esto xDD Espero que les haya gustado porque escribo cada fic y cada capítulo con cariño para ustedes :3 y les prometo continuar lo más pronto posible antes de que me lleguen otra vez las amenazas xDD**

**Gracias a forever. ayato. yui21, mariposa28280, fuckthehopes y Shiemi Uchiha por su constante apoyo. En verdad son mis personas favoritas en el mundo**

**SALUDOS!**


	5. Recordando el pasado

**Hola!**

**He aquí el capítulo que tanto esperaban! Disculpen la tardanza pero no me llegaba nada de inspiración Dx anyway, disfrutenlo :'D**

Me quedé sentada en el pasillo, justo a lado del aula donde se encontraban Viktor y Castiel hablando.

Suspiré con pesadez. Sabía que Viktor le estaba contando todo lo que sucedió conmigo hace tiempo atrás. A veces lograba escuchar a mi amigo como alzaba la voz al hablar, pero nunca escuché ni un susurro por parte de Castiel.

-¿Cheryl?-Alexy se paró frente a mí.

-¿Vienes a reclamarme lo que le hice a tu nueva mejor amiga?-Mi voz era fría. Estaba dolida con él, después de todo yo lo consideraba mi amigo.

Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura que yo.

-Es una bruja.

-¿Qué?-No estaba segura si escuché bien.

-No es más que una doble cara-Me explicó molesto

-Creí que…

-Nunca estuve enfadado contigo Cheryl, y sé que no has hecho nada malo...pero después te pusiste en este estado y cada vez que trataba de explicartelo huías asustada.

Me quedé callada sin saber qué decir. Por las malas he aprendido que no puedes confiar en personas, aunque parezca que tienen buenas intenciones pueden apuñalarte por la espalda…¿Alexy estaría diciendo la verdad?

Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, en cambio yo me quedé estática sin regresar la muestra de afecto.

-Espero que me perdones.-Me susurró al oído de una forma tan dulce, que me hizo recordar el por qué quería tanto a ese chico.

-Claro.-Esta vez le regresé el abrazo, optando por confiar en él.

La puerta del aula se abrió, Viktor y Castiel salieron con rostros muy serios.

-Te veo mañana linda.-Me dijo Alexy alejándose de ahí.

Me levanté de forma torpe y observé fijamente a ambos. Quedé sorprendida al ver el rostro de Castiel...Nunca había visto ese tipo de expresión en su rostro. Era como una combinación entre tristeza, enojo y pena.

Ninguno de los tres dijimos nada, dejamos que pasaran los minutos hasta que el pelinegro se armó de valor para hablar primero.

-Después te busco.-Comenzó a caminar lejos de nosotros.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunté confundida.

-Yo te llevaré a casa.-Castiel se acercó más a mí.-Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Tragué saliva con dificultad.

-¿Y Debrah?-Ni yo misma me pude creer que prefería que se fuera con Debrah en vez de tener que hablar de eso con él.

-Se sabe cuidar sola, vamos.-Me tomó de una manera brusca por el brazo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato para después sostenerme un poco más suave.

Caminamos fuera de la solté de su agarre caminando por mi cuenta mientras me ponía rígida, esperando a que ninguno de los dos hablara en todo el camino, pero para mi desgracia no fue así.

-En verdad...en verdad lo siento.-Agachó su cabeza evitando que pudiera observar sus hermosos ojos.-Nunca hubiera creído que algo así le hubiera pasado a alguien sonriente como tú.

-A veces la gente tiene que llevar máscaras para sobrevivir.-Hablé en un tono muy bajo.

-Si hubiera sabido por lo que pasaste te juro que yo…-Se frenó en seco, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron de un color blanquecino.

-Pero no lo sabías.-Nunca creí que esto le afectaría.

-¡Maldición Cheryl!-Gritó de forma dolida.

Sin que me lo esperara, me atrajo a sus brazos, dándome el abrazo más cálido de toda mi vida. Estaba tembloroso y yo también, disfruté su calor deseando que pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.

Lo abracé aún más fuerte.

-Claro que no, tú no tienes la culpa.

¡Es culpa de Debrah!, Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Vamos.-Me separé de él y esta vez fui yo quien lo encaminó. Ya no quería seguir hablando de estas cosas o lloraría de nuevo…

Llegamos al portón de mi casa y me despedí de Castiel.

-Prometo no volver a decir cosas así.-Me dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Entonces ahora me crees?

Hubo silencio por parte de él.

-Tienes que comprender que conozco desde hace mucho Debrah, pienso que es una conducta que nunca tendría, pero ahora que lo pienso tú tampoco eres así. No sé qué pensar.

-¿Aún así planeas irte con ella?-Me armé de valor para preguntar.

El suspiró sonoramente, listo para darme un discurso, pero hablé antes que él.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, sé que es tu sueño y nadie puede decirte lo contrario.

-El problema es que ya no sé si ése es mi sueño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

No me dio una respuesta con palabras, en cambio me tomó por el rostro, observándome fijamente para después acercarse cada vez más y besarme con ternura.

¿En verdad estaba sucediendo esto? Era demasiado real para ser un sueño. Fue un beso que duró varios minutos, nuestras respiraciones eran sincronizadas, el beso comenzaba a volverse más profundo hasta que tuve que separarme para tomar aire.

Paseó sus ojos por cada centímetro de mi rostro y me plantó otro beso, este apenas duró un segundo y fue muy dulce. Sin decir una palabra comenzó a alejarse dejándome estática frente a la puerta de mi casa.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Eso se sintió tan mal, pero al mismo tiempo tan bien. Ahora estaba muy confundida.

Entré a mi casa a paso lento y comencé a subir las escaleras.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día querida?-Habló mi tía desde la planta baja.

-No tengo ni la menor idea…

Eso era tan cierto. ¿Había sido un día bueno o malo? Tuvo tantos altibajos que no sabía cómo me sentía en ese momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dejémoslo en que fue un día muy confuso…

Al día siguiente me encontré con una gran multitud de gente rodeando algo en pleno pasillo. Me adentré a la multitud tratando de llegar a mi salón y sin quererlo, me encontré con los que causaban el alboroto.

-Gatito, tienes que creerme.-Debrah le suplicaba a Castiel con los ojos llorosos.-¿Acaso la prefieres a ella?

Sentí un gran agujero en el estómago. Justo lo que me faltaba...estaban hablando de mí.

-No es eso, solamente te pido que no la busques de nuevo.

-Pero ella es la que me busca a mí.

-Entonces evítala. No me importa qué hagas, simplemente no te le vuelvas a acercar.

Debrah sin tener nada que decir, se hizo paso entre la multitud desapareciendo. Ahora ya no la observaban a ella...me observaban a mí.

Miré a mi alrededor comenzando a sentirme aturdida por tanta multitud.

-¿¡Qué le ven?!-Gritó Castiel de forma agresiva.-¡Esto no es un show! ¡Fuera!

La gente comenzó a esparcirse, metiéndose a sus salones como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Intenté buscar a Castiel entre tanta gente, pero ya no estaba.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Volteé con la esperanza de que fuera Castiel, en cambio, me encontré con Alexy.

-Creo que me tienes que explicar muchas cosas.

Yo asentí de manera seria. Tenía confianza en Alexy, esperando a que el me diera un buen consejo sobre esto.

-Vamos al sótano para que nadie escuche.

Rápidamente caminamos hacia allá. Entramos y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Tomé aire y le conté desde que Debrah se golpeó ella sola en el baño, hasta lo que sucedió con Castiel.

Él me observaba de una manera seria, algo que no era nada normal de él.

-Tú sabes que no me refiero a eso. Quiero que me cuentes qué sucedió antes de todo esto.

Mierda, nunca pensé que él se refiriera a eso. Lo observé directamente a los ojos, de tan solo recordar esas cosas, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aún así, por primera vez en la vida, me armé de valor para hablarle a alguien sobre lo que sucedió aquella vez.

-Antes de llegar al Sweet Amoris, me sucedieron cosas...no muy gratas en mi vida.-Llené mis pulmones de aire.-Gracias a una chica, todos tomaron una idea errónea de mí. Me tacharon de ladrona, adicta puta y quién sabe de cuantas cosas más. La gente todos los días llegaba a burlarse de mí, lanzándome huevos y pintura, gritándome groserías y cosas obsenas, los chicos decían que me había acostado con ellos la noche anterior, siempre se acercaban a mí sin respetar mi espacio…

-Por dios, Cheryl.-Habló mi amigo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Una vez tres chicos me acorralaron en el baño mientras me filmaban con una cámara, los muy malditos intentaron…-No pude terminar la frase, y no lo iba a a hacer, por lo que proseguí.-El punto es que logré escapar a tiempo. Ese mismo día, la chica que me culpó de todo, me golpeó frente a toda la escuela, además de cortarme el cabello con tijeras. Eso también lo grabaron y lo subieron a la página de la escuela. Cuando observé los videos en casa me di cuenta que ya no podía seguir más, que esto me iba a perseguir toda mi vida.-Me quedé callada unos segundos y continué.-Mis padres no se encontraban en casa. Fue un momento perfecto para terminar con todo sin que nadie me detuviera.

-No…-Él comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza sabiendo a lo que me refería.

-Tomé una botella de lejía y la bebí toda esperando no despertar-Me vi obligada a parar cuando vi la cara de Alexy.-No tienes que escuchar el resto. Dejémoslo en que cierta persona llegó a tiempo para rescatarme-Sonreí débilmente.-Creo que ahora entiendes mi forma de actuar cuando llegó Debrah a intentar hacer prácticamente lo mismo que esa chica.

-Cuanto lo siento.-Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.-Nunca creí que algo así le pudiera pasar a alguien.

-No pasa nada, vamos a clases.

Me encaminé a la salida del sótano.

Hablar con Alexy liberó un poco el peso que llevaba, incluso pude hablar de forma tranquila sobre esto, lo que nunca había hecho.

Creo que todo irá mejorando...

**¿Todo irá mejorando? TODO IRÁ EMPEORANDO mwahahahahaaha sinceramente creo que me pasé de dramática con lo que le hicieron a Cheryl Dx pero YOLO yo vivo para escribir tragedia xD ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno?, ¿malo?, ¿depresivo?, ¿me quieren asesinar? Ustedes digan lo que piensan. gracias gracias gracias GRACIAS por leer, especialmente gracias a: mariposa28280, Shiemi Uchiha, anti456, La muerte azul, 007camarena, forever. ayato. yui21, mugetsu-chan xd, fuckthehopes, mariposia12, jassito, Nanami. Umbreon y Minori Ainsworth por su constante apoyo n.n sin ustedes no continuaría este fic. LAS HAMOOOOOO**

**SALUDOS!**


	6. El peor día de mi vida

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo y trágico capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

Entramos al salón de clases. Inconscientemente comencé a buscar a Castiel con la mirada; se encontraba en una banca de la esquina con Debrah a su lado. A diferencia de días anteriores, ahora parecía más molesto que complacido, pero lo que más me sorprendió, era que ella no se encontraba furiosa, incluso parecía que trataba de esconder una sonrisa. Supongo que está más loca que una cabra.

-¡Alexy!-Llamó la atención del peliazul mientras agitaba una mano al aire.-¡Siéntate aquí!-Comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas a un asiento desocupado a lado de ella.

Él me observó sin saber qué hacer. Yo asentí, dándole a entender que no importaba que se sentara con ella. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la silla, por mi parte, yo me fui del otro lado del salón.

En todo el día habló muy animosa con Alexy, mientras que él trataba de seguirle el juego sin parecer grosero. Estaba ignorando completamente a Castiel aunque lo tuviera por un lado. Tal vez trataba de ponerlo celoso o algo así, lo cual no funcionaba ya que el me estaba viendo a mí, haciendo que me sonrojara cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

La hora del receso llegó más rápido de lo que pensé. Debrah se llevó al peliazul fuera del salón corriendo. Él apenas pudo darme una mirada rápida antes de salir de ahí, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Castiel se acercó a mí y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Creí que Debrah estaría molesta conmigo por lo que dije.-Él parecía igual de confundido que yo.

-Supongo que está tratando de ser optimista.-Era eso, o ya había perdido la cabeza...optaba por la segunda, pero no la iba a decir en voz alta.

-Vamos a comer.-Me cambió el tema por completo.-Tengo hambre.

Yo asentí tratando de mostrar una Cheryl segura de sí misma, pero al final terminé siendo la misma niña tímida que no sabe como actuar en situaciones así.

Platicamos en el patio sobre cosas al azar, como música, películas, el clima y todo lo que nos venía a la cabeza. Me alegró ver al Castiel de siempre, bromista y rebelde y de alguna forma MUY bizarra, extrañaba que me llamara "Tabla de planchar" trataba de fingir indignación cuando en realidad, me sentía más que feliz.

-Castiel-Alexy apareció detrás de nosotros.-Debrah te espera en el gimnasio.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-Dije sin poder esconder mis celos.

-Planea cantar en frente de todos en el gimnasio.-Explicó.-Y quiere que toques la guitarra con ella.

-De acuerdo.-Me adelanté a la contestación de Castiel y me encaminé dentro del instituto.-Nos vemos después.-No iba a detener que tocara junto con ella, pero yo no iba a estar presente cuando lo hiciera.

-Espera.-Me detuvo el gemelo.-Ella quiere que vayas.

-¿Qué?-De repente me sentí muy confundida.

-Quiere pedirte perdón frente a todos.

Eso no me daba buena espina, Debrah no era así, ¿Qué tramaba?

-La verdad me duele un poco la cabeza.-Mentí.-Mejor iré a la enfermería.

-Ven conmigo.-Castiel me tomó del brazo.-Así podrían solucionarse las cosas entre ella y tú.

-Castiel, yo no creo que-

-Me facilitarías mucho las cosas.-No pude decir nada ante esto. Tomé una gran bocada de aire y recé por que no sucediera algo malo.

Caminamos al gimnasio. Más de la mitad de la escuela se encontraba ahí, situados en las bancas que se encontraban a los extremos.

-¡Gatito!-La bruja llegó corriendo con Castiel.-Ven, te necesito conmigo.-Me observó para después sonreír, no era una sonrisa amable, sino una macabra.-Cheryl, toma asiento que todo esto lo hago por ti.

La piel se me erizó y un escalofrío pasó por toda la longitud de mi espalda. Esto no estaba bien.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tenía que ver a Nathaniel para arreglar un asunto.-Mentí, algo me decía que tenía que salir de ahí.

-¿De qué hablas? Él se encuentra justo ahí.-Señaló a un rubio sentado entre un grupo de gente.

Demonios. Lo único que me quedaba era salir sin dar excusa alguna, pero fue demasiado tarde. Debrah me tomó por el brazo y me sentó en la primera fila de bancas.

Ella se posicionó en el centro del gimnasio a lado de Castiel, tomando un micrófono con una sonrisa...la misma sonrisa macabra de antes.

-Antes de comenzar el concierto, quiero mostrarles algo.-Un sexto sentido me decía que este era el momento preciso para salir corriendo de ahí.-Alexy me comentó que Cheryl en realidad es una magnífica persona, y que tenía unos videos para probarlo.-Se me heló la sangre en cuanto dijo la palabra "videos" no podía ser cierto.-Sinceramente no los he visto, pero me imagino que demuestran todas esas cosas buenas de una gran amiga.

Peggy, que se encontraba al fondo, encendió un proyector. El video comenzó a mostrarse en la pared con un tamaño considerable para que lo viera todo mundo. Miré a Alexy que estaba unas bancas más arriba que yo, pero estaba en total estado de shock, ¿Acaso me había apuñalado por la espalda? No, Alexy no era así...¿o sí?

El video comenzó con unas risas masculinas, la cámara se movía demasiado, estaban persiguiendo a alguien...a mí.

No, no, no, no...no podía ser cierto, ¿Por qué me estaba sucediendo esto?

-No huyas primor.-Me gritaba uno de mis perseguidores, mientras que los otros dos reían a carcajadas.-¡Yo sé que lo deseas tanto como yo!-De tan solo volver a escuchar esas palabras con esa asquerosa voz, provocó que me diera náuseas.

-¡Deja de seguirme!-La Cheryl del video se encontraba aterrada. Buscó seguridad en el baño de mujeres...terrible idea.

La cámara mostró el escenario del baño, me podía ver a mí misma acorralada en una de las esquinas suplicando que me dejaran sola. Uno de ellos se acercó a mí tomándome por el rostro mientras sonreía de una forma lujuriosa.

-Tienes la reputación de ser la más puta del colegio.-El imbécil me lo susurraba al oído.-Quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Las náuseas aumentaron, sabía lo que venía después.

-Vigilen que no venga nadie.-Decía mientras me empujaba a uno de los cubículos del baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, después de eso solo se podían escuchar mis gritos desgarradores dentro del cubículo, mientras que la cámara apuntaba hacia la puerta donde estaba sucediendo todo.-¡No te muevas!-Me gritaba con una voz ronca.

No se podía ver nada en el video, pero yo recuerdo perfectamente cómo comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y después trató de desabotonar mi blusa. En ese momento yo había rasguñado su cara, para huir.

Como si mis recuerdos y el video estuvieran sincronizados, en ese momento el infeliz soltó un grito de dolor. La cámara me grabó saliendo disparada del baño temblorosa y con la blusa desabrochada.

El video terminó ahí, para que uno nuevo comenzara.

Ahora era un nuevo escenario. El patio de mi antiguo instituto, para ser más precisos. Todos se encontraban rodeandome a mí y la chica que me había culpado de todo.

-¿¡No te das cuenta Cheryl?!-Me gritaba de una forma, que en esos momentos me intimidaba como un león a un venado.-¡Nadie te quiere, todos te odian! Eres una ladrona, puta, mentirosa, ¡Haznos el favor de matarte!-Todos los que nos rodeaban comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar.

No puede evitarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Aunque quería salir corriendo de ahí, algo me impedía hacerlo y me obligaba a ver otra vez todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado. Así debía ser el infierno.

-¡Golpeala de una buena vez!-El chico de la cámara gritó y ella sonrió maliciosamente, para después lanzarse contra mí y llenarme de golpes.

Yo gritaba porque se detuviese, pero era inútil. Todos los espectadores habían comenzado a alzar su puño en alto una y otra vez, mientras que gritaban "Mátala"

Al final el director llegó a detener la pelea y el video terminó.

Todo había terminado...o eso creí. Un nuevo video comenzó, uno que nunca antes había visto. En este se encontraban mis ex-compañeros sentados en un sillón negro de cuero.

-¿Que Cheryl se intentó suicidar?-Preguntó uno de ellos.-Qué lástima que no lo logró.

-Debió haber usado un detergente más potente.-Comentó una chica y los demás rieron.

-Ni siquiera puede hacer eso bien.-La chica que me inculpó, fue la que habló esta vez.

-Al menos nos intentó hacer el favor.-El imbécil que trató abusar de mí se unió a la conversación.-Pero sé que a la próxima lo logrará.

-Tengamos fé en que así será.-Comentó la misma chica y una vez más, todos rieron.

-Cheryl, si llegas a ver esto, haznos el favor de no fallar la próxima vez.

-Es más, si quieres, nosotros te compramos la lejía y todo.

Rieron por última vez y el video terminó, esta vez ya no hubo más.

El ambiente estaba tenso, algunos me miraban con cara de horror, mientras que otros no tenían siquiera el valor de verme. Por fin mis piernas comenzaron a reaccionar, aunque mi mente estaba totalmente ida, mi cuerpo por sí solo comenzó a salir del gimnasio a paso atontado y tembloroso.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde ir.

-¡Cheryl!-La voz de Castiel me llamó, se acercó a mi corriendo y puso una mano en mi hombro, la cual alejé de inmediato.

-No me toques…-Quise gritar, pero mi voz apenas fue un susurro.

No era por él, sino por mi. Me sentía sucia, horrorosa, como un fenómeno. No merecía estar apoyándome.

El no insistió y se quedó estático mientras yo pasé por lado suyo. Solo quería salir de ahí y no saber nada de nadie.

**Ooooh! ¡Que intensoooo! xDDD me pasé un poquito, solo un poco porque planeaba poner cosas MUCHO peores pero recordé que este es un fic clasificación "T" xD Espero que les haya gustado, porque aunque el fic sea crudo, yo lo hago con Hamor.**

**Gracias a: Minori Ainsworth, mugetsu-chan xd, anti456, forever. ayato. yui21, mariposa28280, fuckthehopes, , wendylove4, Gilbert E. Nightray, Wind Love y Elinash1 por sus reviews, me hacen la loca más feliz del mundo :'D**

**wendylove4: Yo también amo la tragedia :'D no te preocupes por no dejar review antes, con que te guste es suficiente para mi n.n**

**Gracias por leer y esperen el próximo capítulo.**

**SALUDOS!**


	7. ¿El final?

**Hola!**

**A la mierda el proyecto de historia y el examen de literatura, haré un nuevo capítulo :'D espero que les guste. Esta un poco más corto que anteriores capítulos, pero les prometo que va a ser intenso...**

Caminé. Caminé lo más lejos que pude, me alejé de todo y de todos. Agradecí que nadie me siguiera, ahora estaba demasiado lejos como para que alguien me encontrara. Lloré como nunca había llorado, me dolía el pecho y mi garganta me ardía como si alguien la hubiera incendiado.

Llegué a un motel y renté una habitación, agradeciendo que estuviera tan barato, como para que alcanzara con lo poco que tenía en mi cartera. Necesitaba estar sola, calmarme un poco e idear lo que iba a hacer después. Me senté en la cama y escondí mi cara entre mis manos. Comencé a recordar una vez más todo lo que sucedió y la locura comenzó…

Me tiré de rodillas al suelo, grité con la cara en alto mientras tomaba mis cabellos con fuerza hasta el punto de arrancarme algunos. Cerré mis ojos con desesperación, comencé a rasguñarme los brazos hasta que me dolieron, aún así el dolor emocional era peor que el físico.

Una parte de mí agradeció y otra maldijo que no tuviera objetos cortantes cerca, si hubiera sido así, mis brazos hubieran pagado el precio.

Intenté calmarme antes de que perdiera la cordura por completo. La última vez que me sentí así fue cuando me intenté suicidar con lejía...una cosa más que agradecí que no hubiera en un motel.

Tenía ganas de desaparecer, simplemente dejar de existir. Eran estos momentos en los que quisiera dormir por miles de años y no despertar, o simplemente no estar consciente de que existes o vives. Comencé a negar con la cabeza mientras contenía el llanto. Justo cuando creí que lo había superado, volví a decaer, en la forma más brutal posible.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar desde mi mochila. (Alcancé a traerla conmigo después de lo ocurrido) Lo saqué y me sorprendí un poco al ver quién era. Contesté de inmediato.

-¿Hola?-Pregunté tratando de esconder mi nudo en la garganta...No funcionó.

-Maldición, Cheryl.-Viktor se encontraba alterado como nunca.-¿¡Dónde estás?!

-En el motel de la ciudad.-Mi voz era todo lo contrario a la de él.

-No te muevas, iré hacia allá.-Sin decir más, colgó.

Al guardar de nuevo mi celular, mi mano se encontró con un pequeño cilindro de plástico. Eran mis antidepresivos. Saqué las pastillas y las observé con cuidado. A principio de año creí que las necesitaría, pero increíblemente no las utilicé, hasta el punto de olvidarme de ellas...Una gran ironía que las volviera a encontrar en este momento.

Tomé una, fue un poco asqueroso ya que no tenía agua para tomarla. Arrugué la nariz al tragarla...En un rato tomaría otra.

Me recosté en mi cama sintiéndome un poco mejor. El tiempo pasó, alguien llamó a la puerta veinte minutos después.

No tuve que preguntar quién era, pues ya sabía la respuesta. Abrí para encontrarme con un Viktor preocupado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó hacia mí para estrecharme contra sus brazos.

-¿Por qué escapaste?-Me preguntó sin soltarme.

-No me escapé, solo necesitaba tiempo sola…-Apenas pude responder. Me estaba estrujando muy fuerte.

-¿Qué sucedió, te encuentras bien? Tu tía está preocupada por tí.-Me soltó de su agarre para poderme ver a los ojos.

-Estoy bien.-Mentí, pero como era de esperar, Viktor no se lo creyó.-No me veas así, en verdad me encuentro bien, solo necesitaba un espacio para mí misma.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para tí.

-Eso mismo dijiste en el parque.

-¿Acaso no es cierto?-Me preguntó de manera seria.

-Por supuesto que sí, después de todo, te has convertido en la única persona con la que me siento segura.-Dije con sinceridad.

Él me miró de forma triste, me tomó por el rostro y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Por un momento creí que me iba a besar, pero no fue así. Simplemente chocó su frente con la mía y se quedó así. Podía sentir su respiración, provocando que me estremeciera y al mismo tiempo me tranquilizara.

-Eres una egoísta…-Dijo sin despegarse de mí.-Sólo te preocupas por ti, pero nunca pensaste en los que estábamos a tu alrededor.

Estaba hablando sobre la vez que me intenté suicidar...me puse rígida.

-Cuando te vi tirada en el suelo con la botella a un lado, creí que era una vil y enfermiza broma. Por poco y me ponía a buscar las cámaras escondidas o algo por el estilo…-Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se le quebrara la voz.-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Por qué creerías qu-

-Te conozco.-Me interrumpió.-Algo no anda bien y lo sé aunque no me quieras decir qué. Así que te suplico, te imploro, que no hagas nada estúpido.

Me quedé callada. Ya no sabía qué era lo que iba a suceder...Tal vez después de todo, era una egoísta.

-¿Me llevarías a casa?-Pregunté cambiando el tema drásticamente.

El pelinegro se separó de mí y asintió. Tomé mi mochila y salimos del motel, me subí a su motocicleta y llegamos en veinte minutos a mi casa. Mi tía casi se puso a llorar cuando me vio, haciéndome sentir culpable de no haberle dicho ni siquiera a ella a dónde iba.

Me despedí de Viktor y me hizo jurar que lo llamara si necesitaba algo...

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama. Comencé a sentirme mal de nuevo, pensando en qué sucedió después de escapar de la escuela. De seguro están sintiendo lástima por la pobre estúpida de Cheryl, o en el peor de los casos riéndose de mí. Pude visualizar perfectamente a Debrah, Amber, Melody, Karla y más, riéndose de mí como locas en manicomio.

Sin quererlo, en mi mente apareció Castiel...Cerré los ojos con fuerza, imaginando la lástima que sentía por mí, tal vez ni siquiera quería volverme a ver a la cara.

Cubrí mi rostro con la almohada, imaginando que otra Cheryl llegaba y trataba de asfixiarme con esta, pero simplemente era yo misma haciendo fuerza contra mi cara...Patético. Sentí la necesidad de tomar una pastilla.

Saqué de mi mochila mis pastillas, tomando una del pequeño frasquito. Esta vez asegurándome de tomar agua, tragué la pastilla con ayuda de ésta.

En mi mente, llegaron los videos que vi en el colegio, haciendo que se me revolviera el estómago. Aunque hubieran pasado apenas unos segundos después de haberme tomado la pastilla, sentí que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que me hubiera hecho efecto, lo cual no hizo. Tomé otra pastilla.

Agarré otra pastilla y la observé...una más tal vez me ayudaría a mejorar más rápido. Me tomé una tercera.

No me servía, en vez de mejorar, estaba empeorando. Fui por la cuarta, quinta, sexta. Comencé a asquearme, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar. Aún así no me detuve, tenía que sentirme mejor de una forma u otra.

Sin pensarlo mucho, saqué todas las pastillas del bote y me las tomé todas de un sentón, dejando el cilindro vacío.

Dejé el botecito en la cama y me recosté por un lado en posición fetal. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Eso no era bueno, pero aún así creí que me ayudaría. Intenté levantarme de la cama para tomar un poco más de agua y apaciguar las náuseas, pero no lo logré. En cambio, unas tremendas ganas de dormir me inundaron. Nunca estuvo en mis planes tratar de suicidarme de nuevo, menos de esta forma. Fue un reflejo de mi depresión. No me quedó de otra más que aceptar lo que había hecho.

Comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente, todo comenzó a desvanecerse ante mí…

Alguien tocó la puerta, aunque la tuviera a pocos metros de mí, sonaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Cheryl?-Una voz conocida, pero que no esperaba que estuviera aquí, se sintió cerca.

¿Castiel? intenté hablar, pero ya no podía mover ni un músculo, me sentía separada de mi cuerpo, como si apenas una pequeña parte de mí fuera lo único que quedara.

-¿¡Cheryl?!-Se escuchó el contenedor de pastillas caer al suelo, para después, sentir como alguien me zarandeaba.-No, no, no, ¡Maldición, despierta!

Traté de abrir los ojos, pero fue imposible. Cada vez sentía, olía, y escuchaba menos.

-No me hagas esto, por favor, quédate conmigo.-Fue lo último que pude escuchar, antes de perderme en una inmensa oscuridad que me rodeaba.

**OH NOOOO Cheryl! Dx, bueno, así es la vida...Seguiré con otros fics y espero que les haya gustado este :')...MENTIRA! esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Tengo en mente un final trágico y un final "bueno" (noten que esta entre comillas) ¿Ustedes que piensan? En verdad soy una malvada cuando se trata de torturar a los personajes MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA Esto no es el final, todavía quedan cosas por descubrirse.**

**Cambiando de tema, Gracias a: Forever. ayato. yui21, anti456, Shiemi Uchiha, Minori Ainsworth, Wind Love, , fuckthehopes, mariposa28280, wendylove4, The Love Killer, La Loca y 007camarena. Aprecio mucho su apoyo, me hacen saltar de emoción cada vez que veo sus reviews :')**

** La Loca: Estoy de acuerdo, Quemen a Debrah y tírenla al río! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y ya después se sabrá lo de Alexy ;)**

**Sin más que decir, gracias, se vale mentarme la madre por ser tan mala con Cheryl xDD**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
